


Arts of Joy

by Amatris



Series: Some ordinary poetry [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatris/pseuds/Amatris
Summary: "Don't be an artist.... Don't be a writer... Don't take art... Dont take literature.... Stop wasting your moeny on pokemon cards... Do you know how much those magic cards cost....Art only for hobby okay?"
Series: Some ordinary poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969504
Kudos: 1





	Arts of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written 29 August while on shift. I like the idea of the rhythm and tried to carry it on.

Idealistic, unrealistic  
A waste of space, a waste of time  
Failing career, naught to see here  
"Why would you even bother try?"   
Youth, ambition, hope and passion,   
Test of Will, Want, Need 'til die.   
Strength of strength, time waits for no one  
All but one life we all can live. 

Impractical, improbable,   
Dream to strive for, caution before  
Ambition guide, and doubter hide.   
Keep selective, stay proactive,   
Invest your life to bring you joy  
Your life you live, yourself you give.   
Balance keep, create, destroy.


End file.
